Chewbacca
Chewbacca ' (eller "'Chewie", som han blev kaldt af sine venner) var en legendarisk Wookiee fra Kashyyyk og andenpilot på Han Solo's skib, Millennium Falcon. Han var søn af Attichitcuk, gift med Mallatobuck, og far til Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca har opkaldt efter en gammel Wookiee helt, den store Bacca, den første store høvding på Kashyyyk, og skaberen af det sværd der symboliserede ledelse af Wookieerne. Chewbacca kæmpede under Slaget om Kashyyyk under Klon Krigene og under den Galaktiske Borgerkrig. Chewbacca var klog, stærk og meget loyal. Han var også en dygtig mekaniker. Ligesom mange andre Wookieer kunne Chewbacca forstå Basic, men var ikke i stand til at tale det. Han talte istedet Shyriiwook, Wookieernes primære sprog, der hovedsaglig bestod af brøl og knurren. Han døde senere en heroisk død under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Biografi Tidlige liv (ca. 200 BBY til 19 BBY) Barndom .]] Chewbacca blev født på Kashyyyk omkring 200 BBY, og var søn af jens . I sine tidlige år boede Chewbacca på Kashyyyk, men i modsætning til andre Wookieer der sjældent forlod planetens skove, havde Chewbacca en stod lyst til eventyr og rejser. Chewie's første rejse gik til de laveste farlige nivauer i Kashyyyk's tykke skove, Skyggelandende. Inden længe rejste han væk fra planeten. Men hans hjerte blev på Kashyyyk, og Chewie prøvede altid at komme hjem til højtiderne. Da Chewie var ung, før han blev 100 år, var han kendte for hans evner til at navigere i Wroshyr træerne og hans evner med en hydrospanner. Chewbacca brugte meget tid på at reparere fartøjer med sine venner, der inkluderede Wookieen Dryanta. Chewbacca mødte først sin kommende kone, Mallatobuck, da han var ung men kendte ikke til Malla's følelser for ham. Malla var genert og prøvede at skjule sine følelser, hun skjulte også sine følelser da Chewbacca redede hende fra Trandoshanske slavehandlere. Men Chewbacca's fætter Jowdrrl var ven med Malla og hjalp med at skabe et forhold mellem de to. Uheldigvis gav deres forhold problemer da Wookieen Tojjevvuk begyndte at kæmpe for Malla. Chewbacca blev udfordret til duel af Tojjevvuk, hvor de kæmpede om Malla, men Tojjevvuk snød i duellen og brugte sine klør, hvilket var forbudt for Wookieer. Men Chewie's erfaringer med at navigere i Wroshyr træerne førte til Tojjevvuk's nederlag, og et velplaceret angreb fra Chewbacca sendte Tojjevvuk ned i Skyggelandende hvor han blev dræbt af de farlige dyr på Kashyyyk.Star Wars: Chewbacca Klon Krigene (venste) efter at have overlevet Ordre 66.]] Han boede med sin familie i Rwookrrorro. Chewie og hans far var ansvarlige for konstruktionen af mange landsbyer på Kashyyyk i årtierne op til Slaget om Naboo og de deltog begge i koloniseringen af Alaris Prime, hvor de kæmpede mod Handelsføderationen om månen. På dette tidspunk havde Chewbacca sit første kendte møde med Jedierne—i form af Qui-Gon Jinn og Obi-Wan Kenobi der var blevet udsendt af den Galaktiske Republik for at ende konflikten på Alaris Prime. Under Jinn's oplæring førte Chewbacca kolonien til succes.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds På trods af Chewbaccas succes, fortsatte rivaliseringerne mellem de forskellige Wookiee familier fortsatte med at plage Kashyyyk. Tvrrdko, Tojjevvuk's far, ville have hævn over sin søn, men ventede til de rigtige øjeblikke. Under Klon Krigene kom Chewbacca i duel med Hronk. Det er ukendt hvordan denne stridighed endte, men ankomsten af Clone Trooperne afbrød kampen, og den måtte fortsætte det senere.Way of the Wookiee Klonerne og Jedi Generaler rekruterede mange af Wookieerne, og Chewbacca blev en vigtig del af Wookieernes modstand mod Confederacy of Independent Systems. Han var med i Slaget om Kashyyyk, og så slaget mellem Republikkens storhærs 41st Elite Korps og den angribende droidhær sammen med Tarfful og Jedi General Yoda. Der var Chewbacca der, sammen med Tarfful, fulgte Jedi Generalen Quinlan Vos i angrebet mod fjenden.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Efter Ordre 66 hjalp Chewbacca Yoda med at slippe væk fra Clone Trooperne og flygte fra planeten. Efter Klon Krigene Kort efter Slaget om Kashyyyk blev Chewbacca tilkaldt af Cudgel, for at hjælpe en lille flok Jedier ledet af Olee Starstone i deres søgen efter overlevende Jedier efter Ordre 66. Redningsaktionen mislykkedes da Imperiet sporede Jedierne til Kashyyyk og lavede et angreb for at fange dem. Wookieerne der stadig var i gang med at genopbygge efter deres slag mod Separatisterne blot en måned tidligere, gik til kamp igen for at beskytte deres hjem mod Imperiets angreb. Slaget vendte sig til Imperiets fordel da Darth Vader ankom, og slagtede alt hvad der stod imellem ham og Jedierne.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Vader beordrede en af sine Star Destroyere til at bombardere Kashyyyk med turbolaser ild, og ødelagde de omkringliggende byer mens han jagede Jedierne. I et forsøg på at give sine sine kammerater mulighed for at flygte kæmpede Roan Shryne, en af de overlevende Jedier der tidligere havde mødte Vader ved udførslen af Ordre 66, alene mod Vader mens de andre prøvede at flygte. Chewbacca hjalp Olee, en lille gruppe smuglere, og nogle af de der var blevet såret under slaget, med at flygte. Efter Kashyyyks fald til det Galaktiske Imperium, blev Chewie et besætningsmedlem på Drunk Dancer sammen med Olee, og hjalp sine nye venner med at kæmpe mod Imperiet ved en hver mulighed. Chewbacca, der nu var efterlyst, rejste rundt i galaksen, og undgik slavehandlere. En dag mødte Chewbacca den sårede Mala Mala og fik hende til et skib hvor hun blev reddet. Efter hun var helbredt, og kommet i sikkerhed skiltes de to, og mødtes mange år senere. På sine rejser fik Chewie mange venner og et nyt skib. Livet under Imperiet (19 BBY til 4 ABY) Mødet med Han Solo , Han Solo.]] Men selv den mægtige Chewbacca kunne lave fejltagelser, og han blev snart fanget af de Trandoshanske slavehandlere. Tvrrdko, der stadig var vred over hans søns død, forrådte Chewbacca og solgte ham til slavehandleren Ssoh. Ssoh havde udviklet en metode til at transportere Wookieer, uden at risikere at de slap væk. Trandoshaneren samlede Wookieee fra rivaliserende klaner, så de forhindrede hinanden i at flygte. Da Chewbacca blev fanget af Ssoh, begyndte flere Wookiee familier, der inkluderede Puurrgerr, Grrobahrr, og Chevappa klanerne at spørge ham om hvem han holdt med. Chewbacca var vred over rivaliseringen der blev udnyttet til at gøre Wookier til slaver. Chewbacca holdt en tale, og overbeviste de andre Wookieer om at det var bedre at dø som en fri Wookiee, end at være slave og bekymre sig om klanens ære. Med hjælp fra de nu allierede Wookieer brugte Chewie en fusioncutter til at åbne fangehullet, og overtog skibet. Ssoh var den eneste Trandoshan der overlevede en hånd-kamp mod Chewbacca, men han mistede både sine arme og ben. Efter dette forsøgte Chewbacca ofte at befri Wookiee slaver der var blevet fanget af enten Imperiet eller Trandoshanske slavehandlere. Ved en af disse lejligheder standsede han en slavehandel mellem Trandoshanerne og den Kejserlige kommandør Nyklas. Chewbacca reddede næsten alle slaverne, der hovedsageligt bestod af Wookiee børn, men i proccesen blev hans skib angrebet af en gruppe Kejserlige TIE Fightere ledet af Løjtnant Han Solo. Nyklas var rasende over tabet af Wookiee slaverne og beordrede Solo til at dræbe Wookieen (der var slået bevidstløs under kampen). Solo nægtede, hvilket gjorde Nyklas endnu mere rasende, men kommandøren blev rolig igen, og indså Chewie's værdi som en slave. Wookiee børnene var medlemmer af Tvrrdko's klan, og Wookiee lederen afsluttede konflikten mellem de to familier. Nyklas behandlede Chewie nådesløst, og nød at piske Wookieen. Men Nyklas havde ikke regnet med at Solo ville blande sig igen, og den unge løjtnant reddede Chewbacca fra at blive pisket til døde. De to flygtede fra Imperiet med en lille dusør på deres hoveder, og Solo blev smidt ud af Imperiets flåde. "Chewie", som Solo kaldt ham, blev Corellianerens nære ven og partner som smugler, og stod ved hans side indtil hans død, delvist på grund af deres venskab, og delvist på grund af Wookieens livs gæld til Solo. The Hutt Gambit På grund af Chewie's heroiske indsats for at redde sin klan, ærede Wookieerne Chewbacca ved at hugge hans ansigt i et træ på hans hjemplanet Kashyyyk. Smugler .]] Chewbacca var bundet til Han, og fulgte ham på mange af hans eventyr. Ved en af disse blev Wookieen fanget og taget til Stars' End, et skjult Corporate Sektor fængsel, hvorfra han hurtigt blev reddet Han Solo at Stars' End. I de følgende år fulgte Chewbacca Solo på skattejagter og smugler togter. Efter Solo vandt Millennium Falcon, rejste de til Kashyyyk, hvor Chewbacca giftede sig med Mallatobuck og fik sønnen Lumpawarrump. En anden af deres rejser var bemærkelsesværdig, fordi Millennium Falcon fløj Kessel Ruten på mindre end tolv parsecs. Deres næste rejse på ruten var mindre successful, og de måtte dumpe deres last for at slippe væk fra Imperiet. Efter dette blev Jabba the Hutt rasende og truede med at sætte en stor dusør på dem hvis ikke Han betalte tilbage.Rebel Dawn Senere samme år blev Chewbacca og Han were kontaktet af Jabba, der ville have dem til at finde den legendariske Yavin Vassilika. De to deltog i en konkurrence, hvor de igen mødte dusørjægerne Boba Fett og Bossk, og smugleren Lando Calrissian. Chewie og Solo begyndte deres søgen i Mon Calamari byen Mon Ubris. De blev forfulgt af Bossk og hans hold, og fandt den mystiske Bank of Knowledge. Men deres søgen på Mon Calamari var et vildspor. Skatten blev senere fundet af Oprørsalliancen og Han's gamle kæreste, Bria Tharen. Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika Galaktiske Borgerkrig Medlem af Oprørsalliancen .]] Det var Chewbacca der talte med Obi-Wan Kenobi i Chalmun's Cantina, da Kenobi og Luke Skywalker søgte transport til Alderaan. Det er uvist om Wookieen kunne genkende Kenobi fra deres tid på Alaris Prime eller om Chewbacca's venskab med Yoda under Klon Krigene, fik ham til at hjælpe Jedien. Chewbacca introducerede den aldrende Jedi Mester og hans unge lærling, Luke Skywalker, til Han Solo, og snart var de på vej til Alderaan i Falcon.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Da de ankom til Alderaan, opdagede de at planeten var blevet tilintetgjort af Imperiet. Mens de prøvede at stoppe en TIE fighter der havde opdaget dem, blev Chewie og de andre fanget i Dødsstjernens trækstråle. Gruppen undgik Imperiets officerer ved at gemme sig i de hemmelige rum på Falcon. Da de opdagede at Prinsesse Leia var på rumstationen overtalte Luke Solo og Chewie til at hjælpe ham med at redde prinsessen. Luke lavede en plan, der gik ud på at Han og Luke udgav sig for at være stormtroopere, mens Chewbacca var deres fange. Mens Obi-Wan deaktiverede trækstrålen reddede Chewie, Han, og Luke Leia. Prinsesse Leia kunne i begyndelsen ikke lide Chewbacca, og kaldte ham et "vandrende gulvtæppe," men med tiden blev de gode venner. Selvom deres mission lykkedes, slap Obi-Wan ikke væk, og blev dræbte af Darth Vader i en lyssværds duel. Chewie, Han, Luke og Leia flygtede fra rumstationen. Chewie fulgte de andre til Oprørsbasen på Yavin 4 hvor de forberedte angrebet på dødsstjernen. Solo og Wookieen valgte ikke at blande sig i deres "revolution" og fløj væk. Men Chewie overtalte Han til at vende tilbage og hjælpe oprørerne. Han blev overtalt, og hjalp Luke Skywalker med at ødelægge dødsstjernen. Kort efter Slaget om Yavin 4 modtog Chewie, Han, og Luke medaljer for deres indsats i slaget. Oprørsalliancens helt Da de fik deres penge efter slaget rejste Chewbacca og Han for at betale Jabba. Men pengene blev stjålet af piraten Crimson Jack. Med hjælp fra Luke Skywalker og Prinsesse Leia besejrede Chewie og Han piraten. Efter dette gav Solo pengene til Alliancen. De havde nu ingen penge og frygtede Jabba's vrede. Solo og Chewbacca opdagede en gammel skat der lå gemt i et af Yavin IV's templer. De stjal skatten, mod Chewie's ønsker. Et år efter Slaget om Yavin vendte Chewbacca og Han tilbage til Tatooine hvor de mødte Luke i Mos Eisley cantinaen. De flygtede fra Imperiets stormtroopere, og strandede i ørkenen på Tatooine. For at slippe væk lavede de en aftale med en gruppe Jawaer, der tog dem ombord på deres Sandcrawler. Kort efter fandt de ud af at House of Tagge, der samarbejdede med Imperiet, havde udviklet et frost-våben. De slap væk fra Imperiets folk og vendte tilbage til Mos Eisley. Kort før Life Day vendte Chewbacca tilbage til Oprørsalliancen. Da de var på Yavin 4 opdagede Solo og Chewbacca en uautoriseret transmission fra junglen omkring Massassi basen. De fandt en Kejserlig spion blandt oprørerne, og stoppede ham. Kort efter rejste Chewbacca og Han for at fejre Life Day på Kashyyyk. Det tjente som en kort pause fra de mange slag. Men freden varede ikke længe. Kort efter de forlod Tatooine for at rejse til Kashyyyk, blev de igen jaget af Imperiet. De slog i lyshastighed, og flygtede. Men Imperiet sporede dem til Kashyyyk, som de derfor troede var en oprørsbase. Da de fandt ud af dette beordrede Darth Vader en blokade og en gennemsøgning af planeten. En gruppe Kejserlige officerer brød ind i Chewbacca's hjem, og terroriserede hans familie og gik i gang med at ødelægge huset. De ledte efter ethvert tegn på oprørske aktiviteter. Men efter et stykke tid lavede Chewie's søn, Lumpawarrump, en plan. Han brugte sin mini-transmitter, som han havde fået i Life Day gave fra Saun Dann, til at udsende en besked til Imperiets folk. — transmitteren ændrede Lumpy's stemme. Han gav ordre til at vende tilbage til basen, og officererne i hans hjem modtog beskeden. De adlød, men beordrede stormtrooperen B-4711 til at blive og bevogte huset. Men soldaten opdagede snart Lumpy's trick, og jagede ham gennem huset, og ud på balkonnen, hvor Han og Chewie lige var ankommet. Han dræbte soldaten. Den aften fejrede de, sammen med de andre Wookieer på Kashyyyk, en uforstyret Life Day.Star Wars: The Holiday Special Optrædener *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Descent'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Routine'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' bog og tegneserie *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' og bog *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' og bog *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Side Trip'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' bog og tegneserie *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' og bog *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Star Tours'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Free Memory'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Ylesia'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' }} Ikke-canon optrædener *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars'' Muppet Show episode Kilder *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' Noter og referencer Eksterne links * * *Chewbacca på starwarsholidayspecial.com Kategori:Kejserlige slaver Kategori:Wookieer Kategori:Leia Organa Solo's livvagter Kategori:Den Nye Republik Kategori:Piloter Kategori:Oprørsalliancen Kategori:Smuglere Kategori:Personer